No Right Choice
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: Set after the battle on Mount Tamalpais at the end of The Titans Curse. Luke comes to Percy, hoping for a new life... But sometimes, no matter what, there's no right answer. ***Note- Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read.


**This was a request from Peetato1989 a while back for a Luke/Percy story. I hope you like it.**

 **This is set after the battle on Mount Tamalpais at the end of the Titan's Curse.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

 **Note***- Kinda sort of boy x boy. Don't like? You don't have to read.**

ΩΩΩ

 **Percy POV**

I was on patrol duty. Ever since last summer, many campers had been starting to disappear. It started with one or two at a time, but now dozens were missing. All of this started with Luke. Ever since the son of Hermes ran away, people had been disappearing faster and faster. I wasn't sure what was happening to them, but I knew it couldn't be good.

I tapped my trusty pen, Riptide, against my leg. I had a feeling that something was coming, but I wasn't sure what. I had been having dreams lately about Luke; that something terrible was about to happen to him. When I mentioned them in my last Iris message to Annabeth, she told me that she had been having the same dreams. I wasn't sure what was happening to our old friend, but I had a very bad feeling.

I would have felt better if Annabeth was here with us, but I understood that she wanted to spend time getting to know her father again. Still, with so few of our campers left, the patrols weren't as big as they once were. Instead of the pairs we used to travel in, now we were alone.

I thought I saw movement to my left. I spun around and raised my pen in a threatening manner. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. When you drew the short straw of night patrol, you tended to jump at shadows. I had just turned around to head back in the other direction when I got the gut feeling that someone was standing behind me.

I tensed my shoulders and spun around, uncapping Riptide as I turned. By the time I was facing the trees once more, I was holding a gleaming bronze sword. What surprised me though was when my blow was easily blocked by another bronze sword. I sighed in relief when I recognized the glow of celestial bronze.

"Di Immortals, you scared me." I lowered my sword and smiled. They only hesitated for a second before they lowered their blade as well. I still couldn't see my attackers face in the darkness, but I figured they had to be from camp. Monsters didn't used celestial bronze, and mortals couldn't even use the weapons. "What are you doing out of your cabin? Campers aren't supposed to be outside at night. Or are you on the patrol?"

Even as I asked I knew that he, I was pretty sure it was a he, wasn't on patrol. I may not have been able to make out his face, but I could see enough to judge his height. He towered over me by a good couple inches. Though a few members of the Ares cabin were still taller than me, he was too wiry to be a son of the war god. I had a feeling that I should have recognized him, but I couldn't figure out why.

He gave a half hearted but familiar laugh. "No Perce, I'm not on patrol."

It took a few seconds before the voice clicked. When it did I felt my eyes double in size and I jumped back. I lifted my sword back into an attack position and snarled with as much venom as I could, "You."

He stepped out of the tree line and the moonlight caught his face. The shadows made the scar on his cheek more pronounced than ever. The moon painted his hair more silver than the blonde I knew it really was. Even though I couldn't see the colour in the darkness, I knew that his blue eyes were fixed on me.

Luke held his hands out to his sides, his sword stayed point down and he made no move to lift it. "I'm not here to hurt you."

I snorted. "Considering you've already tried to kill me several times, you'll have to forgive me for not believing you."

He winced and looked down. "I guess I deserved that." He deserved a lot more than that in my opinion. I was just about to sound the alarm when my attention was drawn back by the wayward son of Hermes voice. "Here, I'll prove it."

Before I could say a word, he tossed his sword off to the side where it disappeared into the tall grass. I felt my face contort in confusion. I had no idea what was going on with him. Who would toss away their only form of defense when the person they had declared as their enemy had a sword pointed at them.

I guess my thoughts must have been pretty clear because he gave another small chuckle. "I told you Perce, I didn't come here to fight you."

My frown deepened but I didn't let my blade drop, "They why did you come here?"

"To talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you. You're a traitor."

For the first time that night, I saw a flash of anger cross his face. "A traitor to who? The gods? They don't care about us. They treat us like pawns."

I snorted. "And you really think Kronos is going to treat you any better?" At the sound of the Titan Kings name, Luke flinched and looked around as though he was worried someone would overhear us. I shook my head.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I... I didn't come here to try to make you join him."

"Then, once again, why are you here."

He bit his lip. I had never seen him look so nervous and scared before. "I... I wanted to ask you to come with me."

"What? You just said..."

He shook his head and cut me off. "No. Not to go back to... you know who."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just the two of us Percy. We can leave, together. We don't need to serve the gods, or Kronos, or anyone else. It can be just me and you, against the world. I've learned things Percy. I know of a place we can go where even the gods couldn't find us. We don't have to serve anyone." He gave me an earnest look, "We could make it, you and me."

I shook my head. "What... I don't understand."

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. He stepped towards me slowly. I tensed and raised my blade a little higher, but he gently moved it out of the way, being careful not to cut himself. I could have fought him, but he was unarmed. I didn't want to fight someone who had no chance of defending themselves, that's not who I was. Besides, I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what he was trying to do.

He didn't stop moving until he was standing right in front of me. He made no move to grab my sword, but I held on even tighter in case this was some kind of ruse. He completely ignored the blade. Instead he settled one hand on my hip while the other came up to frame my face. For reasons I couldn't explain, I felt my heart starting to beat faster, like I was in the middle of a combat class.

"Luke, what..."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For the first time I could ever remember, he looked... almost peaceful.

"That's the first time you've said my name all evening."

I frowned as I realized he was right, but I couldn't see what that had to do with him holding me like this. "I... don't understand."

When he laughed, it was entirely free of the bitterness that I had come to expect in his voice. "I know you don't Perce. That's one of the reasons I like you."

He opened his eyes and gave me a look that I couldn't interpret. He held my gaze as he leaned his head towards me. I didn't even realize what he was about to do, until his lips brushed against mine.

ΩΩΩ

I hadn't really spent a lot of time thinking about my first kiss but if I had, I wouldn't have pictured this. Firstly, I would have expected to be kissing a girl. Even if I had ever thought about kissing a boy, I definitely wouldn't have thought that the boy I kissed would be my worst enemy. The part that surprised me the most though, was just how gentle it was. The way he was holding me, as though I was precious to him and he was afraid that he would somehow hurt me if he held on too tight.

The kiss didn't last all that long, maybe six or seven seconds, but I could practically feel every heartbeat as an individual moment in time. I felt the son of Hermes rest his head against mine and I opened my eyes. I hadn't even been aware that I had closed them.

Luke was wearing the softest smile that I had ever seen on him. He brushed a thumb across my cheek.

"Now do you understand?"

It took my several seconds before I even remembered what we had been talking about. I tried to speak but I found I had to wet my lips before I could actually make a sound, "But... what about the war?"

The son of Hermes scoffed and pulled me even closer to him. "Who cares about the war? Let them find other people to fight it. Why should we have to?"

I frowned and pulled back a little bit so that I could see him better. He didn't seem to want to let me go, but he loosened his grip a little.

"Luke, you can't be serious. If Kronos..."

His grip tightened a little bit and the blissful look he'd been wearing was completely blotted out by fear. "Don't say his name!"

My eyes widened in surprise at his sudden mood change, but I nodded. "Okay, but we can't let him win."

The son of Hermes looked confused. "Why not? Why should we have to risk out lives?"

I stepped completely out of his hold. "What do you mean why should we? Because it's the right thing to do. If he wins, no one is going to be safe."

Luke shook his head and gave me a smile. He stepped forwards once more and kissed me again. It was even shorter than last time, but that didn't stop my heart from racing.

He ran the back of his fingers down my face and chuckled, as though I'd missed something obvious. "I already told you Perce, I know where we can go. It's a land where the gods and Titans hold no power. They would never be able to find us. We'd be safe... we'd be together."

"What about everyone at camp?"

He shrugged as though all of those lives didn't matter. "They've picked their side, we can pick ours. We don't have to do anything."

I felt a look of disbelief appear on my face. "Luke... I can't."

He looked shocked, like it had never even occurred to him that I wouldn't want to go with him, "Why not?"

"What about my mom? What about Annabeth?"

The instant I mentioned the daughter of Athena, his entire body language changed. He froze and stepped back as though I'd just slapped him. "What about Annabeth?"

I frowned and shook my head. "You'd leave her to die?"

He stared at me for several seconds before his face contorted with fury. "So that's how it is?"

I had no idea what I'd said to cause him to snap, but I felt my slackened grip on my sword suddenly tighten. "How what is? You're not making any sense!"

He shook his head; I couldn't ever remember seeing him so angry and... bitter before. "You have a crush on _her_? What does she have that _I_ don't? Is it because she's a girl? Or is it just because she isn't a child of the most worthless god?"

I shook my head. "What are you talking about? I don't..."

He snarled at me. "Save it Perce. I see how it is now. I hope the two of you are very happy together, because it won't last long. Kronos is rising, and when he does, you and you _girlfriend_ ," He practically spat the word, "Are going to be the first to go. You're going to regret not taking me up on my offer."

"Luke!"

I reached out towards him, but he took off into the trees at a full out run. I tried to follow him, but it wasn't long until I couldn't see or hear him anymore. I spun around hoping I'd missed him, but I saw no trace of him. I suddenly had a gut feeling that I had just made a terrible mistake that was going to haunt me for a very long time.

"What have I done?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Authors Note**

Not going to lie, I wrote this story because I'm about 10 minutes away from falling asleep and writing kept me awake. So my apologies if it's not my best work...


End file.
